Unexpected
by DF - Daya's girl
Summary: As my story is least expected... Some thing happens in CID officers life too which is they never expected...


Hey friends I was made a plan not post any thing till 25th... but some discussions here disturb me from inside... and too sooth my self I can just give place to my words on paper... Its a Daya centric story... so those who don't want to read more story based on DUO's can skip it easily... But i am helpless... I can only write stories on DUO... I will keep writing on them only...

* * *

**Unexpected**

It's a bright sunny day…. Daya is watching out from window panel and trying to enjoy that day… he had a long chase before some minutes and his sweating body giving the proof of it….

Sir we almost done….. Should we leave now or we have something else to do….

Daya turn around and look at a man in late 30's…. that means man spend around 10 years in this department and still he needs instructions for every small thing….. Disgusting… Daya allow his eyes to show all the feeling… Man turns his head little bit down to avoid that gaze…..

Daya: did u collect that foot prints which we found near back door…..

Man: no sir…. I will do it in a minute….. man move in hurry….

Daya again turn to window…..

It's almost a month he is working at a place which is now going on his nerves… he is missing his team….. Which is just too perfect… everyone is just perfect in their work….. He never needs to give instructions for every small thing to them… He is missing ACP sir's lovely scolding… Vivek Tasha and Fredy's naughtiness… Other team member's jolliness….. Whenever he enters in to Bureau he use to found that he is entering in to words best place…. Of course he is missing his best buddy… He is not even had a single interaction with him from a month…

He remembers the day when he left Mumbai…. He had a small argument with Abhijeet on his medicine….. As Abhijeet brings all Daya's medicines which is a stock for two months and forgot all his medicines which are already over… the latest wound on Abhijeet's chest is a bullet hitting mark is still not hill properly…. But he is so careless about it…. When Daya scolded him and he makes an argument that Daya being a younger brother can't scold him…

A small smile comes on his face…

Sir we are ready to move…..

Daya turn to see a girl behind him….. Daya did not ask anything but marched with her…. Other team members take JEEP parked outside while Daya take bike… When that girl about to enter inside the JEEP….. Daya move fast and park bike behind her….. she understand and seat behind him…

Daya: tum log police station jao…. Sab evidence thik se rakho or filling work complete karo…. Hum kal subah milete hai… or haan yeh Mumbai ke ACP Praduman ka number hai police station se waha call karke bol dena ki hume isse girfatar kar diya hai…. or haan kehena issake sathi ka pata hai mere pass bas ishare ka intjar hai….

When they move ahead Daya heard some comments about him and the girl behind him…. But soon all comments gel into the voice of bike… Girl puts hand on Daya's shoulder to take support and Daya realized that he is ridding speed has risen unknowingly….. He slow down a bit…

They enter in to a small shabby locality…. Park bike and enter in to a small house… one room is engaged as kitchen and second room can use as bedroom leaving room or whatever you want to say… the girl enter first and Daya follow her….. After he enter completely he lock the door… Girl shiver for a while but soon she settled down…

Itna ghussa thik nahi hai Daya….. hume iss situation me hi rehena hai jab tak woh hume lene nahi aate…..

"I can't handle it any more" Daya murmur in anger

Girl place hand on his shoulder to give him sooth….. then she turn and give a glass of water to him…..

Daya drank and now he is bit normal….

Daya: tumne dekha yaar koi grip hi nahi hai inn logo ki apane kam ke uppar….. kaisi team hai yeh….. manata hue sheher chota hai…. per gunah sheher ki size dekh ke nahi hota na….. bas yahi dekh lo aaj woh culprit bhag jata kitani aasani se…. chdrashekhar ka dhyan hi nahi tha…..

Girl listening all silently…. She can tackle Daya and his emotional ups and downs well now days….. a big thanks to Abhijeet who gives a two days training session…..

Daya: or woh Senior inspector Dhande… bas style marta rehenta hai….. gun ghumata reheta hai…. muse toh shak hai chalani bhi aati hai ya nahi…

Daya moved in anger….

Girl: Daya slow down…. Chalo tum aaram karo mai kuch khaneke liye bana deti hue…..

Daya in concern: Tum roj roj kue taklif leti ho… tum bhi toh thak jati ho…..

Girl: kya Daya….. aapno ke liye itana toh huk se kar sakti hue…. or waise bhi Khali pet tumhara dimag jada garam hota hai…..

Daya smirk: acha…. Kya bat hai…. lagata hai Abhijeet ne tumhari achi training ki hai…

Girl who is near kitchen floor turn and give a bit angry look to Daya… Daya give mischievous smile to her… Girl turns around and a smile comes on her lips….

She thinks….. Last one month helps to build up a very good understanding between them….. Of course they are working in same team for past 5 years but their direct contact was much less….. When they meet in forensic lab….. They stick on professional talks….. Ya sometimes Daya tease her but it's just one or two lines conversation… Off duty when never they meet….. They always have Abhijeet and Muskaan with them…. But she is really happy now she got a chance to know a golden hearted person…. He takes care of her like a big brother….. Make her smile like a friend when she upset or sad ….. Consoles her when she is emotional…..He always try his best to create a comfortable situation for her…..

She remembers when a month ago they enter in to this house….. She was so uncomfortable….. A small house and that too with a man…. How she is going to manage… first night in that house started and she feels so uncomfortable….. It does not means she don't trust on Daya or something but it's something usual which a girl can feel… when she is in a small closed room with a man…

Daya came near to her and whisper good night….. then he takes out a rope from his bag…. Tight it in the middle of the room and then he takes out a bed cover sheet…. And hang it on that rope like a curtain ….. Room easily divided in to two parts….. Daya takes pillow and sleep… She feels so relax at that movement… She was so confirmable….. She can have good nights then after…. With full of relaxation and comforts….

In this whole month she heard lots from neighbor….. They always talk on their relations…. When she alone at house the neighborhood women come and ask her so many questions…

She lost in thoughts…. When Daya shake her…..

Daya: kaha dhyan hai tumhara abhi hath dalne wali thi tum iss garam sabjime… spoon toh lo…

She looks at him and to her hand… it's so near to boiling vegetable… She gives thank you look to him…

Girl: tumhe ussaki yaad nahi aati…..

Daya: aaisa ho sakata hai kabhi….. waiase haan akela hota toh shayad bohot jada he yaad karta usse or shayad yaha pe roj ek do jano ka halwa bana deta….. ya fir yaha se lot jata ussase ek bar milane ke liye….. per tum ho toh acha lag raha hai….. at least I can share my feeling as u know I am a

Both say at a same time: sentimental full and laugh

Daya move out from kitchen and sleeps on the floor…. close his eyes… He also doesn't know when he will back to Mumbai…. His CITY…. With all his love ones…. Since one month he is listening different kind of comments of people… they are hurting him internally but he is helpless….. He only know how he controls himself when people talk about that girl and his relation… the people don't know what relation they share…. He wants to tell them all that we both are… No he can't… he can't revile to all… He thinks that if he is feeling so embarrassed how much bad the girl must have feeling….. She stays in house whole day neighbors must be taunting her…..

Daya remember a day when he returns home in afternoon

Some ladies from neighborhood are in his house they are talking so loudly and asking to girl….

L1: Kya tumhari shadi hue hai….

Girl: haan humari shadi hue hai…

L2: acha jhut bol rahi hai na tu…. Lagat nahi tum dono ko dekh ke….. hume sab samjata hai… gaon me koi bat nahi chupti…. Tum dono ke bichme yeh padada hai laga hue…. kue aaisa thodi hota hai pati patni ke bich…

Girl: dekhiye yeh humara aapska maamla hai aapko isske bicheme padne ki jarurat nahi hai…

L3: dekho yeh gaon hai sheher nahi hai tum logo ka samji yaha yeh sab nahi chalta yaha…..

Girl about to answer but she kept mum as she doesn't want to revile truth…

Daya in anger enters in to house and about to say something when girl runs to him and place hand on his shoulder…

Daya: dekhiye yeh hum dono ka aapasi mamla hai aage se aap issame dakhal dene ki koshish na kare toh aap ke liye behtar hai…..

After that he never found that ladies again at his place but there taunting whenever they see Daya or that girl is on… When Daya thinking all this Girls enters in to room and say

Girl: Khana ready hai tum fresh ho jao…. Mai parosti hue

Daya obeyed her order….

He comes back after changing and suddenly a familiar voice interrupt him… He unlocks the door and snips outs… yes he is here…. Ohh My god how much I miss him

Daya move forward and hug him…. A precious victory smile on his face and two pure hearts relax in that hug….. They release from hug after 2-3 minutes…

Kya yaar Daya tu toh patala hogaya kahi dieting kar raha hai kya… Abhijeet ask with precious smile…

Daya: hehehe bhai yeh toh tum inn se pucho wahi khana khitathi hai muse (he pointed towards the girl)

Abhijeet bend his head a bit and found a girl standing behind Daya…. While Daya looks beyond his friend and found Muskaan standing with his hands on hips…

Abhijeet move towards girl and hug her….. Where Daya hug Muskaan…

Both whisper in girls ears: thanks for taking care of my friend…

The neighborhood public was shell shock on the scenario….. Daya look at them now his buddy is with him so he can revile the truth…

Daya with loud and clear tone: aaj kuch bolana nahi hai aap logo ko…. Arre bolo…. Mai aaj sunana chahta hue… humesha piche bolenge….. agar muh pe bolne ki himat dikhayi hoti na toh aaj yeh din nahi dekh rahe hote aap log …..

Abhijeet hurriedly move towards Daya… the girl follow him… the girl has some water in eyes….. Abhijeet understand that what pain this two are storing in side….. he just place hand on Daya's heart and One hand on Girls shoulder…

Daya: arre pucho ki yeh meri kon hai….. (he pointed to Muskaan) or yeh banda kon hai…. yeh ladki issake gale kue lag rahi hai… mai iss ladki ko gale kue laga raha hue pucho….. (A small drop of water comes in to his eyes but disappear at same time… no body other that Abhijeet noticed it)

Abhijeet trying to console: Daya shaant ho jao kya kar rahai ho…

Daya trying to convince: nahi Abhijeet inn logo ko inn sari bato me bohot interest hai… yeh nahi dikha raha hai ki gaon me log unjaan bimari se mar rahai hai….. jamin kharab ho rahi hai….. nage pair kuch jagah ki jamin pe chalo toh jalan hoti hai chale padte hai pair me… yeh sab nahi samaj me aa raha hai innko…

All peoples are shocked on Daya's this gesture in last whole month they saw a calm quite person around

A man in between came forward: aapni galti chupane ke liye hum per kue ilajam kaga raha hai ho…..

Daya burst into anger and move towards the man….. Muskaan take a back after seeing Daya's gesture even girl shakes a bit… the man who comes forwards shaking and in full preparation to run….. the only person standing still is Abhijeet… who holding Daya's wrist in his hand…

Abhijeet in loud tone: dekhiye me Abhijeet hue issaka bada bhai….. yeh Muskaan hai isski hone wali biwi or yeh Ladki joh isske sath yaha rehti thi woh issaki hone wali bhabhi hai yani ki meri hone wali patni…

All are whispering in each other's ears

Muskaan continue: or hum CID Mumbai se hai….. hum sab CID officers hai….. or yaha ek bohot hi pechida case ke sinsile me aaye the…

All in silence….. the local police jeep followed by ACP's innova and the Daya's dearly qualis enters in to premises and parked near to jeep which is parked by Abhijeet a few movements ago…

Watching them coming towards him the man who comes ahead a movement ago started running…. Abhijeet leave Daya's wrist immediately and Daya grape the person… famous jhapad and he is on floor….

Soon ACP takes the charge of the situation: Dekhiye mai ACP Pradyuman CID Mumbai se….

Sarpanch of the gaon comes forwards and ask: sir bat kya hai….. aap aapni team ke sath yaha….. or yeh log kis case ke bareme bat kar rahai hai….

ACP: dekhiye Sarpanchji bat kuch aaisi hai ki aap ke gaon se chemicals ki smuggling ki jati thi….. jisake ander yeh Rangu (he pointed a man hold by Daya) or yeh Karan shamil the…. Jise local police ke sath milke Snr Inspector Daya ne subah arrest kiya hai….. aap ke gao me achanak uthi bimari or pairo me padane lage chalo ka reason yahi jeherile chemicals hai…. Humari forensic ki Dr Tarika ne iss sab pe ek achi report tayar ki hai…. (he pointed to Tarika and all ladies in gaon are shocked) yeh chemicals bahari deshose sea root ke threw Goa aata hai or waha se aapke gao me store kiya jata hai…..

Sarpanch: nahi sir humare gao me aaisa nahi hota…..

Daya: haan sahi kaha aapne aapki gao ke log jan buch nahi karte yeh Karan or Raghu innse kehete ki kuch saman thode din aapne ghar me rakh or paise lo… gaon walo ko toh pata bhi nahi hota ki issme hai kya…..

Tarika: Ghar me kabhi kuch lagne se jab can se thoda chemical bahar girta hai…. toh log bimar padte hai… waha ki jamin kharab ho jati hai…. maine kayi gharo ki mitti or kheto ki mitti check ki hai….. yeh chemical muse kayi jagah mila hai….

Abhijeet: aapka gao Maharashtra or Goa border pe hai toh yahase asani se…. yeh chemical border ke iss par ya uss par kiya ja sakta hai….. issi liye inn logo ne aap ka gao chuna…. Yaha se yeh chemical Mumbai leke jate hai woh bhi samundar ke raste….

Sarpanch: kya he bhagwan per sir aap log yaha kaise….

ACP: Mumbai me ek racket ko pakadte pakade accidently hume smuggling ke bareme pata chala….. dekhiye ye hiss chemical reaction ka anti dose hai gao me sab ko laga dijiye or yeh dawai kheto me bhi fela dijiye…. Iss chemical ka reaction khatam ho jayega…. chaliye hume humare culprits mill gaye ab hum chalte hai…..

Abhijeet: chale Daya ya or lecture dena hai

Daya in all embarrassment leave the place…..

In house…. Dr Salunke give ani dose injection to Daya and Tarika….. they eat food prepared by Tarika…. Packed all stuff and leave the place….. in return all ladies say sorry to Tarika who smiles and say its ok…..

While returning… In Abhijeet's jeep Vivek Tasha Fredy Sachin and two culprits are seating… in qualis there is Daya on driving seat Abhijeet on passenger Tarika and Muskaan on back side… In Innova ACP and Salunke are travelling…

Salunke: yaar ACP yeh sab case yeh Tarika ka yaha Daya ke sath hona kuch samaj nahi aaya yaar… Tarika muse toh ek mahine ki chuti ki arji deke gayi thi…..

ACP smiles and they went in to flash back

Exactly before one month 6 days ago….. CID Mumbai team chasing two criminal….. in between they divide in to teams …. Abhijeet with Sachin from left lane and Daya with Vivek from right lane

While Tasha with Rajat blocking one side entrance of the area and Muskaan with Fredy at other side….. Kajal at qualis driving seat ready to move if culprit gets threw from other team members…

Finally Culprit gets blocked at middle of the area… surrounded by four CID officers…. They about to catch hold him….. when he takes out his gun and open a fire without giving chance to blink the eyes…..

Bullet make hole in Abhijeet's chest at right side….. Daya shoot the culprit and catch Abhijeet with the help of Vivek and they move to hospital while Sachin takes culprit to bureau with other team members…..

Abhijeet's operation got successful and he comes out from ICU…. After 3 days from incident….. ACP Abhijeet Daya Muskaan and Tarika gathered in to Abhijeet's special room… All knows the matter so they are silent as they don't know how to react….

ACP brocks the silence: Tum charo jante ho ki hum yaha kue hai…..

All four nodded as yes

ACP: dekho mission shuru hone me bas 3 din baki hai…. mission hum delay nahi kar sakte… na hi ab mai team badal sakta hue… sab kuch tum charo ko dhyan me rakhake plan kiya hai… toh

Abhijeet cut in between: Sir koi problem nahi hai hum ready hai or mission shuru hoga in time hoga sir

ACP: nahi Abhijeet tum iss halat me itani dur travel nahi kar sakte or waise bhi waha kam samdar ke paani me hai….. khara pani lagne se jhakham jalega… jhalam or gehera ho sakata hai… nahi tum aaisi halat waha nahi ja sakte…..

Abhijeet become angry: ACP sir goli peheli bar nahi lagi hai muse mai thik hue or mai iss mission per ja sakta hue…

ACP knows if Abhijeet decided its only Daya can help out from the situation…. He looks at Daya…. who giving a smiling gaze to Abhijeet…..

Abhijeet with firry eyes look at him

Abhijeet: tum kya has rahai ho AAIN…

Daya: Abhijeet mai saoch raha hue….. waha Tarika aapna kam karegi ya tumhe sambhalegi… (Abhijeet give confused look to him) matalab yeh wound toh abhi bhi taja hai…. goli ne some internal tissues damage kiye hai…. toh aaise me itana driving karke jao ge samundar ke pani me kam karoge… fir dard badhega fir Tarika care legi….. yahi plan haina…..

Abhijeet look at him unbelievably… and give him a look

Abhijeet in anger: aabey kya bol raha hai…..

Daya very innocently: tere dil ki bat,…..

Abhijeet smiling inside but showing anger outside: nahi aaisa nahi hai….

Daya smirks: acha toh fir kaisa hai….. yeh jid kue hai….. haan

ACP interrupt: dekho Abhijeet Daya thik keh raha hai… waha jana or fir waha ki bhag dod nahi I will not allow you to do all this….

Abhijeet was helpless now nobody is with him…. He looks at Tarika for help….. Who said no by eyes

Abhijeet give up: Sir toh aap hi koi solution dijiye

ACP: Abhijeet tum waha ka kam Daya ko samaj do woh jayega waha…. Or Daya tum aapna role Abhijeet ko bata do woh sambhal lega… yaha ka kam toh woh sambhal hi sakata hai…..

Abhijeet Daya Muskaan and Tarika are shocked they don't know how to react….. the plan is made in consideration of Couples taking part in it…

The mission is related to a chemical racket…. Who is active in the lower part of Maharashtra….. there is a villages called Rajapur which are on boundary line of Goa and Maharashtra….. The Chemical are smuggled from that area….. Peoples from the village unknowingly storing all this chemicals at their home… the endpoint of chemical are Mumabi suburban area….. CID knows the factory which is mainly involved in it…..

Plan was made as… Abhijeet and Tarika move to Rajapur and stay there as couple….. Abhijeet will take a job of fish transporter with a small boat….. and act as a money hungry man….. they was sure that Chemical smugglers will contact him to transport the chemical as most transfer of chemical take place from sea water… also then Abhijeet convince them to store some chemicals at his house where his wife Tarika will do all sort of chemical analysis and prepare report….. They don't have any contact option other than the only landline phone available at police station so plan will comes to end when Daya end his work at Mumbai…. And Abhijeet calls from Rajapur that he captures the main culprit…..

Here Daya take the job of truck driver who collects chemical from sea shore an carry them to factory… in factory store room Muskaan takes the job of cleaner and both try to find out the peoples involved in it… Daya Muskaan will act as a romantic couple who always in search of chance to meet each other so that they can exchange information and presence of Daya at ware house to keep watch on culprit will not mark any doubt….

And now as per ACP's announcement Abhijeet and Muskaan will play a role of Romantic couple and Daya and Tarika will act as a husband and wife….

ACP understand the storms which his four officers facing now… But he know that they are CID officers they has to do it….. and he knows they will do it…

Abhijeet and Daya look at each other…

Daya move towards Abhijeet bed…. Both girls also move forward…

Abhijeet began: mai or Daya ek dusarepe ankh band karke bharosa karte hai….. per yaha bat humare ek dusarepe vishwas se jada hai…. kya tum log humper Vishwas karti ho….

Tarika: Of course Abhijeet I trust you

Abhijeet: nahi Tarika tum se bhi jada iss bar Muse Muskaan ke answer ka intajar hau… toh Muskaan bolo kya tumhe musaper bharosa hai…..

Muskaan look at Daya and replied: of course Dada yeh bhi koi puchane ki bat hai….

Daya: or Tarika kya tum musaper itana yakin karti ho ki tum mere sath uss ghar me as wife reh sakti ho…..

Tarika look at Abhijeet who is not looking at her….. as he wants Tarika to take that decision alone… Muskaan working with them in same team so its easy for her to take the decision….. but Tarika as forensic doctor spend very less time with them….. and also she is not trained to do this type of thing….

Tarika: Daya of course….. Agar CID team he ek dusare per yakin nahi karegi toh kya baki log kareneg CID pe bharosa…

So the work Started Next three days Abhijeet and Daya explain their role to each other also give all information they collected all research they do to make their role more realistic….

Remaining time all four spend together to get to know each other more better way… Finally the day comes…. Daya and Tarika left for Rajapur while Abhijeet and Muskaan move to factory premises…..

Back to innova…. Or dekho Salunke Mare officer's ne kar ke Dhikhaya aaj woh pura gang humare kabje me hai…

Both friends share a laugh and In qualis the best friends singing is on pick…..

Those who read it Thanks a lot... Please review and tell whether you like it or not...


End file.
